


Cover

by aetherresort



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar isn't here much, Gen, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherresort/pseuds/aetherresort
Summary: “Are you sure you haven’t seen them?”Caspar paced the doorway, a hand pushing back his hair as he wracked his brain for any other place the most recent resident of the infirmary had run off to.“Unfortunately, I have not.”





	Cover

“Are you sure you haven’t seen them?”

Caspar paced the doorway, a hand pushing back his hair as he wracked his brain for any other place the most recent resident of the infirmary had run off to. Even though it had been five years, their need to jump in and save Linhardt from danger was as strong as ever. He had begun to expect it in his constant fatigue, and that was when they both slipped up. A second too late, and a slice up the back of their forearm had left their weapon in a heap on the ground and Linhardt calling for Caspar as he hauled his lover away from the still raging enemy. He could only fend them off for so long with magic while attempting to help his partner leave the fray, but Caspar crashed into the enemy and pushed them back a few paces, allowing the two to escape behind the front lines.

“Unfortunately, I have not.”

Caspar cursed under his breath, leaving once again to continue his search for the missing patient. Meanwhile, Linhardt continued writing at his desk. He had shed his coat long ago to drape over the back of his chair, given that the months were growing warmer and he was getting too tired to bother with it. The fabric masked the underside of his desk from view to any who stepped into his room, allowing the currently missing soldier to hide beneath the wood. 

Slipping a hand under his desk, Linhardt let his fingers brush through their hair appreciatively. When he glanced down, his eyes fist landed on the edges of the bandages trailing up their arm from where their own hand rested on his knee. After assessing the damage for the millionth time, his eyes turned to their face. They weren’t looking at him, instead concentrating intently on bobbing their head up and down while their other hand added itself to the mix. A satisfied hum left his mouth as Linhardt watched them, and their gaze flickered up to meet his. With a grin, they sat back to speak, hand continuing to work him over. 

“Thanks for the cover.”

He nodded, hand moving up to silently guide them back down, and they readily obliged. Both knew that when it was time for all to retire, they would properly discuss the events of the day, but for now, they wanted to revel in each other’s presence. It was hard to hide their relationship from the rest of the army, but neither were quite ready to let the secret slip. It hadn’t been easy to watch the other soldiers and former classmates make their own announcements, and who really needed to know in the first place? This only concerned the two of them.


End file.
